Putting the Ass in Bass
by Woody K
Summary: Daisy asked Peach to watch her mate with a Boss Bass aka Big Bertha underwater. Request from Swagmaster69696969.


After the Pokey in the Layer Cake Desert, Daisy was completely naked again because she had streaked all the way from her home in Sarasaland to Sea Side. She had asked Peach to meet her there, naked like last time, but also told her to not bring her cell phone this time because it could short out underwater. Once Peach arrived, naked from too to bottom, Daisy said, "Glad you could make it again."

Peach said, "Anything for a friend. What's next for you?"

"After the Pokey sex in the desert, I want you to watch me doing something else I have always wanted to do."

"What's that?"

Daisy whispered in Peach's ear, "To let a Boss Bass eat me."

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise and gasped, "You don't mean that literally, do you?"

"Nope. I plan to mate with it."

"My, my. You are super wild."

"Thanks."

"What if they swallow you whole?"

"I'll be fine."

Peach and Daisy dove into the water, swimming naked like nudist mermaids skinny dipping under the sea. Once Daisy spotted a Boss Bass, she swam to it, brought the huge fish close to her vagina and its lips closed around her waist to begin eating her pused. The blonde looked a little concerned as she asked, "Is it eating you?"

Daisy smiled, "Only my vulva. Go on, Peach. Finger away."

With that, Peach began masturbating as the redhead arched her back and moaned from feeling the Boss Bass's tongue on her most intimate part. At first, the fish licked just outside her pussy, teasing Daisy and building her anticipation, then it worked her inner thighs, down her legs and tickling her feet before back to her outer lips, the Boss Bass kept doing it for what seemed forever.

Then, the fish's tongue extended and pushed deep into Daisy's pussy, going as deep as it could, running up and down her slit as her hole was available for it and the Boss Bass sank it's fiery hot tongue deep into Daisy. It felt very heavenly, deep and intimate, though the tongue was little less fiery than the Pokey's, but she didn't care. All that mattered was she was experiencing such literally animalistic pleasure. The Boss Bass swirled her tongue deep in Daisy's cunt as she screamed, "OH GOD."

As the Boss Bass brought it's face closer to Daisy's vagina, it licked Daisy even harder as she kept the lower half of her naked body in the fish's mouth for what seemed like an eternity and felt her orgasm begin to build.

Peach was loving every second of it and she felt her vagina getting wet too, feeling super turned on by what Daisy was doing in front of her. A few minutes later, Peach swam to Daisy and kissed her lips hard, feeling each other's very soft lips. While the Boss Bass kept eating Daisy, it was being so focused that it didn't mind Peach swimming right above it.

After a really hot lesbian kiss, Peach moved back and got back to touching herself while watching Daisy's vulva, ass and legs lodged in the fish's eager lips and the redhead opening herself so the fish could feel the delicate coral pink of her core, the Boss Bass then slowly and temptingly pushed its tongue into her vulva again. The Boss Bass really loved its first taste of pussy and from the taste and feel, the fish enemy hoped it wouldn't be the last, at least not of Daisy's.

While the blonde continued to watch and have fingers in her pussy, the Boss Bass started by slowly licking Daisy with light gentle strokes, running up and down the length of her lips, then pushed its tongue into her, running it as deeply as it could. Surprisingly, the huge fish had no trouble finding Daisy's clitoris, it felt her clit protruding from her lips and it felt rather hard, pink and engorged. Feeling the Boss Bass suck it and everything below her waist into its mouth in one lustful motion, Daisy let out a scream.

Peach had one to touch herself and was now using her other hands to findle her exquisite boobs, she had begun playing with her nipples and was pinching them hard, she was really turned on by Daisy's little underwater excursion, somehow it was pleasurable and was turning Peach on to no end.

The Boss Bass continued to suck on Daisy's clitoris for a while as she was feeling her excitement build, Peach smiled at Daisy and said to her, "Oh my god, this is so hot and sexy. It's also rather fishy too."

Daisy moaned as the Boss Bass got into a nice natural rhythm with its licking, teasing, building the intensity and then easing it back. As the fish inserted its tongue into the tomboy's wet and accepting pussy, it felt her clench down tight on its tongue as the Boss Bass moved it around, rotating it in her, Daisy moaned, "Oh jeez, I almost want to bring this fish home with me."

Knowing that Daisy was close to cumming, Peach decided to hurry up her own orgasm, which was building when Peach was fingering herself again while still touching her breasts. Daisy felt a warm glow spread from deep in the core of her being, she pushed her pussy hard onto the fish's tongue.

Soon, Daisy finally reached her climax. At the same time Peach fingered herself even harder until she shuddered, spasmed and came all over the water between her legs and Daisy's sweet, sweet juices were flooding the Boss Bass's mouth, but the fish didn't stop pleasuring Daisy, but seemed to increase its licking of her as it touched her clit, then stuck its tongue out and flicked it once.

A jolt of electricity shot through Daisy as that touch on her clit was all it took and she hit one more intense orgasm. She ground her hips hard against the fish's tongue as it drank her flowing juices, not spilling a drop. Soon, the fish released Daisy as she and Peach both came one more time, the Boss Bass ate their blasts of cum like flakes of fish food.

Peach and Daisy were both spent and sated, the Boss Bass happily licked Peach and Daisy's faces, then swam away as the naked princesses swam back to the surface. Once back on dry land, Peach slowly crawled up to be on top of Daisy, they were face to face and they kissed, just gently in that post-coital glow they were enjoying, they laid down naked in the warm sun that wasn't as hot as the desert and did some more intimate touching with loving caresses. As Peach kissed Daisy, she asked her, "Is there no limit your craziness? I mean wow, you can't spell bass without ass."

"I don't know, I'm just I got to get it all out of my system for now."

"What's next?"

"I'll let you know."


End file.
